Amrita Singh
the Move "This can't be happening! We're are moving." All my life I wanted to move,but now that my best friend moved close to me,then all of a sudden just had to move! Thank you, mom and dad, for the worst day! First, let me tell you about myself,my name is Zoey. My best friend's name is Mya. We have been friends when we just got potty trained. At least that is what my mom and dad say. Anyways my dad says we are moving because he got a job in PA where ever that is. But I guess that is fine with me. Wish me good luck. When we got to our new house the house was very nice I guess. When I got to my room it was very clean but there were some old things in there,"I guess the people who lived here before, forgot some things". When I sat down on the floor there was something shining in the sun. I went to pick is up and I found a very old box. It was made out of wood and there was a gold, shiny heart.When I opened it there was a gold bracelet and a key on a chain,a small note, saying"Dear my lovely daughter this is very important you much follow these steps. First, go to the woods at midnight. The haunted house One stormy afternoon two best friends were playing a board game "I am so bored of this, I mean, you have won this game a million times, can we do something else!?" "After one more game please," Mya said. "NO, I can't deal with this" then all of a sudden the rain stopped "yes we can finally go outside and we can play," Kelly said.The two girls went outside to play with Kelly's frisbee. When Kelly got the frisbee she threw it had it ended on somebody's lawn. "Well, I am not getting that so, have fun with that" Mya said in a scared kind of way. "come on, your not scared of and old house, that looks like is haunted, I mean it won't be that bad, we will get the frisbee and run, nothing harmful". The two girls stared at each other for awhile then finally Mya said" fine, if you think is not going to be that bad." So off the girls went, but before they could get off the yard Kelly's mom said to them, "don't go to far girls it is going to get dark very soon." "ok," both of them said together. And that is when it happened... "We can do this we can do this" Mya kept on saying that. "You can stop that I got it, now we can go, what did I tell you it is not going to be sacred," Kelly said fearlessly. " then what is that!" She screamed "Oh, it's just something glowing, something very normal!!!!" "Ahhhhhhhhh" they went home and never saw that house again. It magically disappeared into thin air they say, marking period The Move Part Two First, go to the woods at midnight, then you will find a gold heart, pick it up and take it home. AND do Not tell anyone about this!!! Zoey Felt weird inside. She did not know what to do, if she told her mom and Dad about this she will get in trouble for some reason. Just then her mom came into her room."Do you like your new room, we tried to make is just for you". "Ya mom I really like it," Zoey said. "Mom do you know how lived in this house before us?" "Of corse honey, your grandpa and grandma lived here way before you were even born the moved out last week". "Mom, did you have this room when you were younger". "Yes". "Do you want to play outside"? "sure Mom." So she went outside to play on the swings, in her back yard. Right about dark her Mom said,"Come inside sweets it's getting dark." "OK!." Right, when she was about to go inside she saw something. She yelled at her Mom."Mommy what time is it."6 clock dear."ok she said to herself 6 more hours till I can go outside again to get the heart and go.That night her father was snoring like a bear in hibernation. she walked slowly walked to her desk grabbed her jacket and her grandmother's letter and the old wooden box, tossed it in her book bag and run outside. "It's so dark out here," she said then she remembered that she keeps a flashlight in her bag so Zoey pulled it out. she looked around the back yard and saw a woods like of area. she went close by it but not in it because there might be something in there. she looked for a while and finally when she was about to give up she had found it. "Now it's time to go back inside so mom and dad won't find out. but first, I should put this heart in the box so Mom won't find out."When she got inside she had found out that her parents are awake! "This is bad, this is very bad what should I do." As she is confused, she walks inside and her mother is looking right into her eyes. "where were you I was looking for you all hour." "I........."wait, were you exploring because I use to do that all the time"! " Um.............Yeah! That is exactly what a was doing" she finally said. "Oh sweetie, I have so much to tell you". "Yeah,um well I really need to change right now can we talk later." But her mother was already going to the kitchen to make some food for me and her. So when I went to my room I heard a tiny bark. I saw a little puppy trying to climb my bed. "Mom! there is a puppy in my room!"My mom climbs up the stairs fearlessly. "oh, that little thing is from my childhood pet, she is around here. #3 #4 marking period is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One Day I was all alone because my mom went to go do some things and my dad was at work. And my sister is playing with her friend at her house.From time to time, my mom would call me and ask me if we needed anything,But I would always say no. I wondered to myself what should I do and why does my mom call me so many times? She knows that I will always say no. I went upstairs to see if my bed is done and clean. When I went upstairs I saw a light, It was glowing many colors, sparking like I never seen in my life, It was so pretty. My mom said never go into the room that we never go to the room because there is something very scary and no one has gone there. That stopped my sister from going in there but I needed to see what was in there. I said to myself" No one will know that I went in there and I will only go in there for a few minutes. As I was at the door my sister came upon me, And I screamed! "What is it Kya!? Oh sorry, you scared me." first entry I.......I wanted to go to the park with my friend and her mom. Is it ok if I go?" "Yes it is fine with me but I will Check with mom.Wait come down stairs" As I call my mom the two girls stare at me like I have something on my face. "Hi mom can Kya go to the park with her friends" " Um, who is this!?" "MOM!!!!!" "Oh yes, sweetie she can go with her friend." "yes." I said with a smile. I waited for them to get the things they needed for the park, and watched them leave. As the left, I ran up the stairs and looked for the key that my mom hid for the room. Then I thought my mom would hide it somewhere that I would never look for it. I thought for a minute. Then it hit me she hid it were I would never look for it is her closet. I found it laying on the floor. "Well, that was easy," I say As I came to the door I was very worried."what will happen" I said to myself. I opened the door. "Wait this is so weird why would it be in here, there is so much trash in here" As she was closing the door she saw a very pretty it was so kind of notebook but it had writing in it. '"I will take it out after dinner which is in a few minutes!!!" second entry "Wait a second my mom,dad,and sister will be home in a few minutes so that means that I will have no time to get it" That afternoon when her parents and sister got home they had a nice meal. "So, we have some news... we are going on a trip and guess where.......Paris!"as we heard thins we were so happy could not stop smiling. Before we go to sleep Kay and I were thinking about what we were going to do there in Paris. "this is going to be the best trip ever" as I say getting into my pj's. "I can't wait for us to get there and look around and finally go to the Eiffel tower" As I lay in bed,I think about what we are going to do there,and I notest that my parents never stated why we were going to Pairs in the first place. Maybe it was because we had family there.I don't know. I am not getting tired and our parents ever said good night to us and they always do, what was going on? As I walk downstairs I heard my parents talking about the trip. therd entery " I am worried the girls will not be happy." "What do you mean they looked so happy when they found out." "I know that but what if they find out what happened to their aunt, what will we say to them?" "I don't know let's think about the later." I ran up the stairs and when I was on the last step I was breathing very heavily. What did happen to our Aunt!!!!! Category:Period Three Category:All Students